Um nerd em minha vida
by camilla leschosh
Summary: Ele se apaixona por ela. Ela demora um pouco mais tambem se apaixona. Oi gente, essa fic não é minha é da minha amiga, Larissa e estou postando por ela. PS: As roupas são postadas no polyvore, para quem quiser ver os links estão na fic


**Capitulo 1.**

Meu nome é Isabella Swan, ou melhor, Bella.

Tenho 17 anos, faço 18 em setembro.

Estudo em Forks High Scholl.

Tenho dois irmãos, Alice e Emmett.

Eles são gêmeos nada idênticos. Ela é baixinha e ele gigante, eles tem 18 anos.

Eles são incríveis.

Sou muito popular.

Não sou patricinha, odeio futilidades.

Tenho estilo próprio.

Hoje é o primeiro dia de aula, estudo lá dês do ano passado.

Acordei cedo com certo grito histérico de Renée.

Incrivelmente não fazia frio.

- Bella! Já ta todo mundo tomando café! Vem logo! – gritou minha mãe.

- Ta mãe relaxa. – eu falei.

Tomei um banho, escovei os dentes e vesti uma roupa muito mara, eu sou fashion. Eu ri com meus pensamentos. [Roupa da Bella: .com/cgi/set?id=12136983]

Desci em direção à cozinha, que tava vazia. Tinha um suco de uva em cima da mesa.

Abandonaram-me, que triste.

Tomei o suco, e fui para o meu lindo Ford Fusion.

Dei partida no carro e liguei o som.

Passei umas musicas, até achar a melhor.

Comecei a cantar parecendo uma louca.

If I'm a bad person, you don't like me

I guess I'll make my own way

It's a circle

I mean cycle

I can't excite you anymore

Where's your gavel? Your jury?

What's my offense this time?

You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me

well sentence me to another life.

.

Meu telefone tocou interrompendo minha cantoria.

Abaixei o som e atendi.

- Alô.

- Bella, foi mal. Você tava demorando, ai eu vim com o Emmett. E Jazz chegou! Vou desligar. Tchau. – disse Alice bem rápida.

- Tchau. – eu disse mais ela já tinha desligado.

Aumentei de novo o som.

Já quase no meio da musica! Odeio quando me interrompem.

But I guess you can't accept that the change is good

It's good

It's good

You treat me just like another stranger

Well it's nice to meet you sir

I guess I'll go

I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger

Well it's nice to meet you sir

I guess I'll go

I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend

Ignorance is your new best friend

Minha voz é um lixo, mais ninguém ta ouvindo mesmo.

Eu ri com meus pensamentos.

Eu estava estacionando meu carro e vi Jacob.

Desci do carro e o observei vindo em minha direção.

Eu fiquei com ele algumas vezes, sou bem afim dele.

- Bella, você ta gata! – ele disse babando.

- Também senti sua falta. – eu disse ironicamente.

Ele riu.

- Como foi sua viagem a Paris? – eu perguntei.

- Foi muito legal Bella, lá é lindo. – ele disse me olhando. – Nada que se compare a você é claro.

Essa cantada é antiga, mais ele fica sexy falando assim.

- Obrigada Jake. – eu disse e ele se aproximou do meu rosto.

- BELLA! – gritou Rosalie me afastando de Jacob. – Que saudade amiga!

- Oi Rose, também senti sua falta. – eu disse a abraçando.

Alice, Emmett, Rosalie estão no segundo ano, eu, Jake e Jazz no terceiro \õ/.

Eu vi Alice e Jasper vindo, e um ser desconhecido com cara de nerd, ele usava óculos de grau uma roupa super fora da moda, parecia ser legal apesar de estranho.

- Bella minha cunhadinha! – disse Jazz me abraçando.

- Oi Jazz!

Ele namora com Alice há nove meses. Já Emmett e Rosalie há um ano.

- Ah, Bella, lembra quando eu disse do meu irmão que fez intercâmbio em Londres? – começou Jazz. – Então esse é Edward. Edward essa é Bella.

- Olá Edward, prazer em conhecê-lo.

- Olá Be...l...la, Bella. – ele disse gaguejando.

- Gente temos que pegar os nosso horários. – disse Rosalie.

- Ah é. – eu disse.

- Gente, vão na frente... Quero falar uma coisa com a Bella. – disse Jake me olhando.

Ouvi algumas risadinhas idiotas.

Eles saíram.

- Bella, eu pensei... Quando a gente vai ficar de novo? – ele perguntou se aproximando do meu rosto.

Eu não perdi tempo. Jacob era um gato! Puxei-o para um beijo.

Ele retribuiu rapidamente.

O sinal bateu. Droga. Ainda tínhamos que pegar os horários.

- Tchau Bells. – ele disse saindo.

Eu acenei.

Meu lance com o Jake era beijar e vazar. Quem liga?

Esse homem é lindo demais pra desperdiçar assim.

Eu peguei meus horários. A primeira aula era Educação Física.

Hoje é chato... Os professores apresentam os alunos, falam sobre o ensino e não dão "aula".

É entediante.

Decidi filar a aula. Pra que ficar lá?

Corri para meu carro.

Vi Tanya, Jessica, Lauren e Irina passarem do outro lado da escola. Todas de rosa.

Que podre.

Elas eram um saco total.

Tanya meio que tem um medinho de mim. Na 8ª série eu quebrei o nariz dela.

Ela definitivamente me odeia.

Eu sou má, mal posso esperar para quebrar mais uma vez.

Ri com os meus pensamentos e liguei o som.

Coloquei o cd de Black Eyed Peas.

Comecei a cantar I gotta feeling

A equipe de futebol passava em frente ao meu carro, eles não me viam mais eu via as bundinhas deles.

Peguei meu celular e tirei algumas fotos.

As musicas passavam e eu nem percebia.

Bateu o sinal para segunda aula. Era Biologia.

Desci do carro e fui em direção a minha sala.

Sentei no meio da sala, vi o nerd Cullen entrar na sala. A galera ria dele.

Seus livros caíram no chão ao meu lado. Eu o ajudei.

- Obrigado. – ele disse.

Eu apenas sorri.

- Edward, não liga pra eles não. – eu disse baixinho.

Ele assentiu.

Jacob também entrou na sala.

Meu Deus! Na mesma sala que eu.

- Bella, estamos no mesmo horário, que maravilha. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Eu concordo Jake. – eu disse.

Ele piscou pra mim, e sentou na cadeira ao lado.

O professor entrou na sala, e começou a falar besteira.

Apresentava todos os alunos.

Eu já tava acostumada com aquilo, então não riram de mim.

Jacob me olhava toda a aula. Eu adoro isso.

Edward era o aluno mais concentrado da sala, prestava atenção em tudo. Ele é muito nerd.

Amem! O sinal bateu.

Eu levantei, minha próxima aula era de Literatura. Que chato.

Jacob me puxou pela cintura e beijou meu pescoço.

- Tchau Bella. – ele disse saindo da sala.

- Tchau Jake. – meu Deus, ele era muito gato!

Literatura era surpreendentemente chato.

Eu sentei na aula cadeira e dormi.

Bem eu tentei.

A professora é meio surda, ou seja. Ela fala muito alto!

As aulas passavam e eu ia morrendo com o tédio ao meu lado.

A ultima aula terminou, fui para o estacionamento.

- Bella! – chamou Rosalie.

- Oi Rose. – eu disse enquanto ela se aproximava de mim.

- Cunhadinha, sexta eu vou dar uma festa lá em casa. Só pra nossa galera. Quer ir? Eu convidei o Jake. – ela disse a ultima frase piscando pra mim.

- Claro que vou Rose.

- Então ta, agora eu já vou. – ela olhou para Emmett. – O Emm, vai me dar uma carona. Eu ia com o Edward, mais ele dirige parecendo uma lesma.

Eu ri.

- Ta cunhadinha. Tchau. – eu disse a abraçando.

- Tchau Bella. – ela disse e foi em direção ao carro do meu querido irmão.

Eu entrei no meu carro e alguém bateu no vidro.

- Oi gata! – disse Jake sorrindo.

- Oi gato! – eu disse rindo.

- Vai pra festa da Rose? – ele perguntou.

- Claro que sim. Você também vai não é?

- Lógico, com você eu vou pra qualquer lugar. – ele disse e eu ri.

- A ta, claro.

- Hmm, eu já vou gata. Te ligo mais tarde. – ele disse piscando pra mim.

- Tchau gato.

Ele sorriu e saiu.

Ele sim é o melhor ficante que eu já tive.

Eu liguei o carro e o som.

Dei a volta no estacionamento e fui em direção a minha casa.

Tocava Here We Go Again do Paramore. E mais uma vez eu cantava como uma louca.

Eu tenho que comprar uma roupa pra festa da Rose. Não posso chegar podre lá. Jake vai ta lá. Tenho que ta gatona.

**Point Of View : Edward Cullen.**

Eu fiz todas minhas atividades e estudei por horas.

Hoje conheci Bella, Ela é uma garota especial para mim.

Eu acho que estou sentido algo por ela. Eu realmente acho que estou apaixonado por Bella.

Quando pensava nela, o tempo passava mais rápido.

Já era noite.

- Edward! Vem jantar! – gritou Esme.

- To indo! – eu falei.

**Point Of View: Isabella Swan**

Eu passei praticamente toda a tarde conversando com Jake no telefone.

Sim, nos éramos um "casal" moderno.

Talvez algum dia nos possamos começar um namoro.

Tirei e perdi minha virgindade com Jake. Não me arrependo. Apesar de tudo Jake é meu amigo, eu confio nele.

.

Fiz meus deveres, tomei banho e desci.

- Bella! Quer ir comprar a roupa da festa da Rose comigo? – perguntou Alice.

- Claro, que dia nos vamos comprar? – eu perguntei.

- Quinta. Amanhã vou sair com o Jazz, e depois de amanhã também. – ela disse rindo.

- Ah ta, entendo.

- Vou dormi irmãzinha. Boa noite. – ela disse indo para o seu quarto.

- Boa noite Alice.

Eu fui para sala, nem tava com muita fome.

- Bella minha filha, já jantou? – perguntou Renée.

- Não mãe, não to com fome.

- Sim, mais você tem que comer. Olhe, eu vou jantar fora com seu pai hoje. Durma cedo. – ela disse como se eu tivesse cinco anos.

- Mãe, eu tenho 17 anos, não cinco. Relaxa. – eu disse rindo.

- Muito engraçado.

-Vamos amor? – disse Charlie abraçando Renée.

- Vamos.

- Tchau filha. – eles disseram em coro.

- Tchau.

Eu não tinha mais nada pra fazer lá embaixo. Então subi para meu quarto, liguei meu Ipod, e fui dormi.

.

Meu despertador infeliz tocou.

Sim, a noite passou muito rápido.

Fiz a mesma coisa de sempre.

Levantei, tomei banho escovei os dentes e vesti minha roupa. [Roupa da Bella.

.com/bella/set?id=12154334]

Tomei meu suco de beterraba, que tava um lixo total e fui para escola.

Mais um dia chato na escola, sim hoje seria.

Tava passando perto do estacionamento e vi alguém apanhando.

Parei o carro e desci pra ver o que era.

Ninguém tava me vendo.

-"Vai fazer nossos deveres ou não? – alguém gritava.

Eu me aproximava mais pra ver quem era.

Edward! Tenho que dar uma força pro nerd Cullen.

Um garoto deu um soco em sua barriga.

- Parem! – eu gritei.

- Bella. – disse Mike. O namorado da Jessica idiota, que vivi me dando mole.

- Sim eu, da pra soltar ele idiota!

Eles o soltaram.

- Foi mal Bella, não sabia que ele era seu amigo. – começou Mike.

- Cala a boca Mike! Saiam daqui. Vem Edward, eu te ajudo. – eu disse ajudando ele a levantar.

Eles saíram e eu vi alguns hematomas em Edward.

- Obrigado Bella. – ele disse fracamente.

- Disponha Edward, eu tenho que te levar no medico. Você ta acabado.

- Não, não. Eu to bem. Não se preocupe.

- Edward, eu vou te levar na enfermaria. Vem. – eu disse abrindo a porta do meu carro. - Você vai dizer que eles bateram em você. Eles vão levar uma suspensão! Eba! – eu disse animada com a ideia.

- Não Bella, se eu fizer isso na primeira oportunidade eles vão me bater de novo.

- Claro que não. O que eu mando eles fazem. Relaxa.

- Ta bom, então. – ele disse tentando sorrir, mais tava machucada sua boca.

O sinal já tinha batido, não tinha ninguém no pátio.

Eu o levei para a emergência da escola.

Ele contou a historia. E os meninos foram punidos.

Sim, eu tava com pena dele. Ele voltou pra casa.

* * *

Heyyy, oi amores. :B  
Vim postar a fic da minha melhor amiga, aqui. (L)  
Então a fic já tá quase terminando então posts todos dias que der, amores. E sempre quiserem posts, deixem uma review ;)

Se eu receber no minino, três reviews eu posto já o 2° capítulo.


End file.
